


Day 3 - Tentacles

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fucked out Draco, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, can you even consent when it's a plant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Draco was now staring wide eyed at Harry Potter who for once was not acting on his hero-complex and simply watched as that- that thing thrust down into his throat, making him gasp for air whenever it pulled back. It basically was fucking his throat. And Draco could see the way the other was watching. He could see the tent in his pants. Oh hells, had he gone and cast an accidental rogue spell while he was sexually frustrated? This would not end well for Draco. He could already tell. After all being throat fucked by a vine coming from a hedge was hard to misinterpret.





	Day 3 - Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm, this includes a plant. And Draco. Harry is also there but mostly drooling.  
Hedge x Draco new OTP ._.  
But anyways, uhm, read at own risk. Consent is a difficult thing when it comes to tentacles.

“Just bugger off, Malfoy!” Draco rolled his eyes, not moving one inch- He was not going to let his neighbour tell him what to do. It was just as well his hedge and he was not going to watch this idiot let it get out of control. It always was his work to keep things looking neat. But that seems to have been what he got for living next to someone like Harry Potter. A mess he had to always fix himself.

“Not until this thing looks like someone cares for their garden again. Honestly Potter, it even grows into my garden already. I’m going to cut it into shape, if you want it or not.” This only earned him an angry glare and a huff from the other.  
“No, you won’t. You’ll leave my property right now. I don’t care what it looks like.”  
Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“No, it reaches into my garden. So I am cutting it back.”

Now, that truly seemed to set Potter off. Draco raised a brow at the expression on the other’s face, moving to pick up the tools he had dropped by now.  
“I will let it grow however I want. Now get lost!” Potter had pulled out his wand, pointing it somewhere between the hedge and Draco. It was not unusual for them to get into fights. What normally didn’t happen however, were rogue spells hitting the trees. What happened even less was what made Draco drop the tools again.

There were… vines?

Where were they coming from. Following the shocked look on Potter’s face he looked at the hedge, watching as another vine slip out of it. Just what the hell kind of spell had he accidently cast in his anger now? The first of the vines was wrapping itself around Draco’s wrist by now, making him yelp and try to pull away in shock. But the hedge was having none of that. Instead it pulled him closer, the second vince quickly shooting up to grab his other wrist, pulling them away from his body and successfully making him drop his wand that he had been about to pull out to end this madness. He cried out, watching as it hit the grass in front of him, gaze quickly moving to Potter who was watching the scene in front of him.

“Potter. How about you make this stupid thing release me?” But he didn’t get a reply. Instead he just saw the other swallow hard. What the hell was going on?  
Suddenly there was another vine, this one grabbing one of his ankles before winding up his leg. And then… it slid up his pant leg. He yelped. The thing was cold and kind of wet feeling, very much alive as it was snaking its way inside his pants, higher and higher.  
“Potter!” his voice clearly was a higher pitch now, the movement of the vine actually starting to scare him slightly.

But all the other did was stand there and basically gape at him. Just what the hell was happening? Draco tried to pull a hand free again, the vine inside his pant leg now much higher up than he felt comfortable. But all his renewed struggle resulted in, was that the things holding his arms pulled hard at them, making him cry out as his arms were yanked back. Draco now was basically hanging there helplessly, unable to do anything as the hedge came even more alive, more vines coming out of it and moving towards him while his arms were yanked higher up, lifting him off the ground.  
He wanted to cry out again but as he opened his mouth one of those wicked vines slid inside, making him choke as it pushed down his throat. It went down further than he would have imagined it possible, making him choke before it pulled out a bit, giving him a few seconds to draw in a deep breath before it was back. It clearly was thrusting down his throat as if it was relishing in the thought that Draco was choking and struggling for air as it did so.

Draco was now staring wide eyed at Harry Potter who for once was not acting on his hero-complex and simply watched as that- that thing thrust down into his throat, making him gasp for air whenever it pulled back. It basically was fucking his throat. And Draco could see the way the other was watching. He could see the tent in his pants. Oh hells, had he gone and cast an accidental rogue spell while he was sexually frustrated? This would not end well for Draco. He could already tell. After all being throat fucked by a vine coming from a hedge was hard to misinterpret.

Suddenly Draco sputtered around the vine in his mouth, biting down in shock. The one inside his pants had found its way inside his underwear. And being as slim as it was it was pushing against his ass already. The bite didn’t go unpunished by the vine. Instead of retreating it just thrust down harder, hitting the back of his throat brutally before remaining as far inside as it could go. Draco felt his throat spasm around the intruding thing, knowing he could actually run out of air through this. But the thing knew just when to pull back. It knew when he was feeling like he was going to pass out. When it had been long enough.

And as it pulled out, letting him pull in a desperate breath the one in his underwear took his chance, thrusting inside him. Draco cried out, only to have the other vine shoved back down his throat, muffling the sound. And now neither of those things inside him held back. They were thrusting mercilessly and Draco’s traitorous body replied by making him moan. Of all things possible, he couldn’t help the moan slipping past his lips. And he was hard. He hadn’t been this hard with a partner in a long time. But some stupid plant had him dripping wet, wishing he could get out of the confinement that were his trousers. 

The vines were hitting all the right switches, all the right spots, inside him. And Draco felt like he was going insane. This was so much better than he ever imagined it possible. He was deciding that it didn’t matter much at this point. There was no use in trying to hide anymore. He was enjoying this. Greatly. He was enjoying being fucked by a bunch of vines, feeling absolutely helpless and at their mercy and even forgetting that someone else was there, watching him.

He just was so horny. He was so turned on. By a hedge. Using his body. He gasped softly, shuddering all over. He was close. The vines clearly could tell. They were moving even rougher now, pulling him up higher, making pain shoot through his body which turned to pleasure at being so helplessly strung up. And then the vine inside him, moved just right. Brushed that perfect spot just right. And all Draco could see were stars as he came. He was still fully dressed. Maybe slightly disheveled by now. And with a wet spot at the front of his pants. But he was hanging there, back arched and pleasure rushing through him, making him shiver and whine.

The softer sounds seemed to be pulling Potter out of his trance of watching Draco get assaulted and fucked by their shared hedge though. Draco was hanging there, held up by the vines, not able to do anything against them still moving inside him. They were still thrusting. There was no relenting for the vines. They kept going, not allowing Draco to recover, driving tears in his eyes.

Draco was too distracted by the vnes to notice Potter had walked to where he was hanging. He felt his eyes roll back, whimpering softly.

And then it suddenly ended. The vines pulled back and released him. Draco cried out in surprise when he suddenly was dropped, fully expecting to hit the ground. But he never hit the ground. Instead the other man had moved close enough to catch him. He clearly was careful not to hurt him. Considering what he had just caused and watched, it was quite amusing to Draco in his somewhat blissed out state. He let himself be held nonetheless though.

“I’m so sorry.” Draco laughed softly in reply to the apology, feeling himself being carried now and carefully looking around. He was being carried princess style. Normally it would have been embarrassing for him to be held like this. But he had just been fucked by a hedge, he really had other things to worry about. Like that it got him off. He too must have been quite frustrated by now.  
“How about next time, you just tell me when you’re in need of a good fuck? I do swing both ways, you know.”

This time it was Potter’s turn to laugh. They had reached the house now and he was carrying Draco into his bedroom where he laid him down on the bed. Curse Potter and his house for being at ground level. He didn’t even need to struggle to carry Draco up some stairs.  
“Sure, and next time I’m also cutting that hedge.” Draco snorted at that, rolling onto his side and curling up slightly. He was fucked out. From just that.  
“Unless you want me to let it run wild. I mean, I wouldn’t mind.”

Draco rolled his eyes, looking at the other.  
“Only if you let me undress first. You made me ruin some nice pants.”


End file.
